


Fear of Rejection

by outofmymind13



Series: Brason One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofmymind13/pseuds/outofmymind13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett had known since the first day he met him yet he was scared. Scared of everything that could happen when a human was his mate. (I am not the best at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here so it might be bad. I had fun writing this one though and look forward to more later.

Brett couldn’t focus at all. He could only smell the sweet scent coming from his mate Mason. The score was 5-3 and Beacon Hills team was winning. Brett knew he had to focus before they lost, but he just couldn’t. There was something bugging him and he knew what it was. He had known for quite some time that Mason was his mate and he hadn’t told the boy yet. Brett had gone over the day he figured out so many times, just to make sure it wasn’t a silly little crush, that it was permanently etched into his brain.  
*Flashback*  
It was the day of the scrimmage against Beacon Hills and as soon as he heard Mason talking to Liam he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. At that moment a smell of something so wonderful hit his nose he can’t even explain it. He sniffed once more and realized that it Mason.

”Mate,” His wolf said. 

Brett will admit he was a little freaked out considering he finally found his mate. He tuned in on Mason’s and Liam’s conversation and heard that Mason thought he was hot. Brett smirked, with a faint hint of blush on his cheeks and continued what he was doing.  
*Flashback Over*  
That was the best day of Brett’s life yet he couldn’t tell Mason. He knew that Mason had a crush on him but he was still fairly new to this werewolf stuff. Mason could be so overwhelmed that he could reject him or just ignore him. All in all Brett was afraid of rejection. To be rejected by his mate would be painful physically and emotionally. Brett didn’t realize he was lost in his thoughts until he heard screaming. He had scored a goal. He didn’t know how, maybe reflexes. The goal in the end hadn’t helped. His team still lost. Brett changed out of his uniform determined to tell Mason about being his mate. He saw Mason walking to Liam to talk but Brett quickly grabbed him and pulled him into the school. The place was abandoned. Not a sound could be heard besides Mason’s protesting 

“What are you doing? Let me go? I’ll scream so that Liam can hear me. Not that I don’t mind being in an empty school with you.” The boy went on and on until Brett pulled him into a classroom and started to explain. 

“I pulled you in here to tell you something very important. You know that werewolves have mates right? I expect someone at least told you that.” 

Mason nodded.

“Good,” Continued Brett, “That makes this so much easier for me. “ Brett took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves before spilling his heart out. “You’re my mate. I’m okay with it if you reject me. I just need to get this off my chest before I burst. I’ve been holding that in for so long you don’t even know.” 

When Brett had finished talking he realized Mason was silent. Brett immediately regretted his decision. “I should have never told you. I knew this would happen. This was such a stupid decision.” 

Before Brett could even go on he felt lips on his own. Mason was kissing him. Brett reacted back wrapping his hands around Mason’s waist and Mason’s were around his neck. Well as best as he could. Brett is a giant.

They pulled away and Mason was quick to ask,” How long have you known?”

“Since the scrimmage when you were talking to Liam how hot I was.” Brett said smirking after having gained some confidence. Mason looked down and mumbled something under his breath. Brett heard it anyway. 

Brett wanted to tease him and said,” Louder this time I couldn’t hear you with you mumbling and all.” 

Mason replied louder saying,” I wouldn’t reject you. Why would you think that?” 

Brett casually talked answering why,” It’s just something to be nervous about. A werewolf usually only has one mate and if they reject you it’s over.” 

By this time they had been in the school for quite some time and Liam was yelling down the hallways for Mason. 

Brett pecked Mason’s lips and pushed Mason to the classroom door to go to Liam, said, “I’ll see you for our date on Sunday. I’ll pick you up at 10:00 A.M.,” and disappeared out the window. 

Mason was in the hallway staring into nothing still in shock from Brett’s forwardness.

“Hey, you okay?” Liam asked worried about his friend. 

Mason smiled and replied,” Never better.”


End file.
